Remember Me!
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: For Hinata796.  Do any of you know Wakako Usami?  Hey, meet her now!  She's misunderstood, really!  What she thinks of Mikan and Natsume.


**Remember Me!**

Hey all! It has not been a while (world record for shortest time ever to update), though I love you all too much to wait a while longer. I know some of you want me to continue to write the next chapter of Years Gone By, but I will be doing this one shot instead.

Do not worry. I **will continue with that chapter as soon as this one shot has over ten** **reviews.** Yes, I'm really sorry that I have to go this far, but I'm quite desperate for reviews, and I really need feedback. Of course, thank you all of you who have been reviewing! You guys make me so happy! Thank you! So as I always say, the more reviews, the more writing, okay?

Anyway, remember to review, okay?

Thank you all of you people who like my stories! I love you all!

Dedication: This is for Hinata796, a great friend who has been with me and cheered me on with encouraging words! Thank you Hinami! Namida!

Disclaimer: I own not Alice de Gakuen. Such a beauty belongs not to moi, but to le genius, Higuchi Tachibana. Au Revoir, This idea belongs to moi.

**/ Remember Me! /**

Hey you! Yes you! My name is Wakako Usami, well you should know that! Do you know who I am? I'm the **vice president **of the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club of course! You should remember that, okay? My best friend, Sumire, is the **President** of the Fan Club. I think it's really mean that people these days don't remember me; they only remember Natsume-sama and Sakura. Even Sumire they remember! But why not me? I mean, I'm just as pretty as that Sakura, right? Right! People ought to remember me! Sigh, since not a lot of people do, you're going to learn more about me today, as well as about what I think about Natsume-sama and Sakura, okay?

My name is Wakako Usami, well, of course you know that. I just introduced myself. Plus, I'm really popular. I have a lot of secret admirers. My alice is teleportation. I'm really good. I'm really pretty and cute too!

Oh! Of course! What I think of Natsume-sama and Sakura? Simple. I LOVE Natsume-sama! I mean just look at that body! Oh, those captivating crimson eyes. Sigh, I really want to- oh, sorry, I'm rambling again. I do that a lot.

Sakura is, well, annoying. She's always so cheerful. Nothing ever gets her down. She's downright stubborn and optimistic. You stand next to her or are close to her, and you can literally feel the _waves_ of happiness. She's crazy, I tell you. Oh, did I mention how clumsy she is? She's a walking disaster! And stupid too! She doesn't even know the simplest of problems in History and Science. Don't even get started about Math. She's just- ugh! I can't even describe her! There are too little words to describe her bad qualities! That's what!

I don't like her and Natsume-sama's relationship. I mean, yes, I wish it were me, but I'm not like Sumire to go as far as to try to mess up their relationship. I'm not _that_ jealous. Yes I love Natsume-sama but... you know what? I just can't! I'm always misunderstood. Understand, you, whoever you are! I never did really understand why Natsume-sama and Ruka-kun liked Sakura. She wasn't a bad girl, I mean, just annoying. Sometimes, I find her unbearable, and I dislike her very much.

But why, then, you ask me? Why I became friends with someone like Sakura? Well, because she was so cheerful. Being with her and seeing her smile made you want to smile too. _That's why._ She was too friendly. She was too trusting. She was too carefree. Heck, that's why I like her.

And I'm sure that's why Natsume-sama and Ruka-kun like her too.

Because she's who she is.

So now that I think this way, will you remember me?

Heck, that's not a request! **That's an order!**

**Remember me!**

X

Author's Note: Complete randomness. But I wanted to write about someone who isn't very much mentioned or cared about. Hey, she's not even in the manga! Only in the anime! I think she's just misunderstood like Persona. And thus, this fanfic is for her to take the spotlight. Remember to review and remember Wakako just as she ordered you to!

Please review!

Thank you all!

Love you.

Have a good day.

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


End file.
